A Travers Le Blizzard
by Aigie-san
Summary: "A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu un souffle. Respiration calme de l'enfant qui dort. Serein ; certain d'être en sécurité. [...] Pas une seconde l'idée que la balance puisse soudainement pencher en sa défaveur ne l'a effleuré. Ce n'est qu'un enfant... et les enfants... se croient tout-puissants." [Genderbend Elsanna]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés aux créateurs des univers utilisés.**

 **Crossover :**

 **La Reine des neiges - Les 5 Légendes  
**

 **A Travers Le Blizzard**

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu_ _un_ _souffle. Respiration calme de l'enfant qui dor_ _t_ _. Serein ; certain d'être en sécurité. Héritier d'un royaume fleurissant et évoluant avec insouciance entre les hauts murs d'une demeure qui lui appartiendra un jour._ _A_ _pprenant tranquillement ses leçons, encore inconscient des responsabilités qui_ _seront_ _les siennes et_ _du_ _poids des innombrables vies sur ses épaules. Ce souffle d'enfant berçant les instants innocents_ _d'un bonheur qu'il imagine solide, éternel. La magie sommeille en lui et il ne trouve plus belle saison que l'hiver. Quelle aubaine ! Ces flocons adorés, cette blancheur si pure, il peut les revoir à tout instant ! Nul n'est plus chanceux que lui. Il a le confort. Il a l'éducation. Il a l'amour. Et il a la neige. Pas une seconde l'idée que la balance puisse soudainement pencher en sa défaveur ne l'a effleuré. Ce n'est qu'un enfant... et les enfants... se croient tout-puissants._

« Père ! Mère ! » Appela-t-il, sanglotant, son frère inconscient dans les bras. « Père !... Mère !... »

C'était un accident.

« C'était un accident ! »

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Ils ne faisaient que jouer.

« Nous ne faisions que jouer ! »

Ses parents arrivèrent en courant, et il répéta ces trois pauvres phrases, tremblant, ne comprenant ni pourquoi, ni comment, jouer avait pu devenir dangereux. Il gémit.

Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ?

« Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?... »

Par sa faute.

« Par ma faute ?... »

A cause de sa magie.

« A cause de ma magie ?... »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des murmures. On chuchote derrière son dos. De jour comme de nuit, d'intérieur comme d'extérieur, d'été comme d'hiver, il porte désormais des gants. Le prince qui a failli tuer son frère. Oh, nul ne connaît les circonstances exactes, mais la culpabilité sur les traits du garçon et la brusque distance dans la fratrie pourtant si proche avant sont autant d'arguments. En quelques mois seulement, l'héritier s'est assombri, sentant les regards méfiants, hostiles, des serviteurs peser sur lui. Il ne peut les dénoncer, ni même leur en vouloir, car après tout, ils ont bien raison. Il est un danger. Un sorcier. Il comprend à présent que sa magie n'est pas un don mais une malédiction. Si quiconque venait à apprendre que l'héritier de la couronne est une de ces créatures que partout ailleurs on met au bûcher, alors sa famille tomberait en disgrâce et le royaume sombrerait dans le chaos._

« Va-t-en, Andrew ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » S'écria-t-il, enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, fixant, horrifié, l'ombre de son frère glissant sous la porte. « Je ne veux pas te voir ! »

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait jouer avec son cadet.

« Tu m'ennuies ! Je dois travailler ! »

Évidemment qu'il voudrait construire un bonhomme de neige.

« Je n'aime pas l'hiver ! Et puis, j'ai passé l'âge de ces choses-là ! »

Certainement qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir se laisser attendrir et ouvrir.

« Va faire l'enfant tout seul ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de toi ! »

Et quand l'ombre s'en alla, dans un bruit de course et un concert de larmes, Elliott se laissa tomber dans un coin de sa chambre et se recroquevilla, pleurant lui aussi.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait jouer avec son cadet.

« Je te demande pardon, Andrew... »

Évidemment qu'il voudrait construire un bonhomme de neige.

« J'adorais l'hiver... Si je le pouvais, je ferais en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant... »

Certainement qu'il souhaiterait pouvoir se laisser attendrir et ouvrir.

« Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Alors il ne faut pas que tu m'approches... »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des pleurs. Partout dans le royaume on verse des larmes pour un navire qui ne reviendra jamais au port. Partout dans le château, les serviteurs s'affairent dans un silence de mort. Tel un fantôme, l'héritier traverse couloir après couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre que d'un geste mécanique il ferme à clé. La température dans la pièce entame alors une inexorable chute. Le givre se met à couvrir les fenêtres en de belles arabesques fleuries. Les poils des tapis se raidissent et les draps du lit durcissent. Un fin nuage de vapeur s'échappe de ses lèvres tremblantes. Les yeux écarquillés, il réalise qu'il sera couronné. Qu'on fera de lui un roi. Mais que jamais... Jamais il ne pourra être à la hauteur. Les portes du château sont fermées depuis trop longtemps. Son univers se résume à cela ; sa chambre et ses livres. Sa bibliothèque et son précepteur. Son château et ses parents. Mais pas un pays et un peuple. Il n'est pas prêt. Ne le sera jamais. A la moindre défaillance s'entamerait une chasse aux sorcières. Il porte une main à son ventre aux entrailles tordues par une implacable terreur._

On frappa alors à sa porte et il sursauta. Son frère pleurait ; sa voix chevrotant alors qu'il le suppliait d'ouvrir. Elliott se retourna et posa son autre main sur la clé.

« ... »

Il devrait la tourner et ouvrir la porte pour faire face à son cadet dont les tourments étaient perceptibles dans chaque mot.

« ... »

Il devrait l'étreindre, le consoler. Lui dire que tout ira bien... mais un regard à l'état de sa chambre suffit à lui faire ôter sa main et à reculer.

« ... »

Danger. Danger. Danger. Voilà ce que lui avaient répété ses parents depuis ce jour où son frère avait failli mourir. Elliott, les bras croisés sur son torse, s'agenouilla. Sa tête tournait. Il avait du mal à respirer.

« ... »

Il était seul. Dernier dépositaire du secret si précieusement gardé par ses parents derrière les portes obstinément closes du château. Il appelait de toute son âme à pouvoir serrer son frère contre lui mais il ne pouvait pas même l'approcher.

« ... »

Et tandis qu'Andrew sanglotait lourdement contre sa porte, sans aucun doute désespéré par le silence qui lui répondait, Elliott sentit la rage monter en lui. Une rage d'impuissance.

« Je ne désire que pouvoir enlacer mon frère sans craindre de le tuer... Pourquoi une si simple demande m'est-elle refusée ?... »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des rires. La foule se presse pour assister au couronnement d'Elliott d'Arendelle. La baie regorge de navires. La cour du château ne peut plus recevoir personne et on ne voit plus les pavés, des remparts du château jusqu'au quai. Les nobles sont tous déjà dignement assis dans la cathédrale à écouter le sermon et quand enfin les cloches sonnent car la couronne a été posée sur la tête du nouveau roi, la foule rugit tandis que les nobles se lèvent et applaudissent. Elliott est encore un peu crispé d'avoir failli geler les objets du sacre mais même le prêtre n'a rien remarqué ; à présent, le plus dur est fait. Ne reste plus que le bal. Le roi et le prince s'y rendent après avoir pris le temps d'aller saluer le peuple et, debout à l'écart, les deux frères observent la scène sans échanger un mot. Depuis qu'Elliott l'a laissé seul avec son deuil, le cadet respire la rancœur envers cet aîné l'ayant abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Le souverain le sait. Il baisse les yeux, regrettant amèrement de n'y rien pouvoir._

Quand son frère fut emporté dans une danse frénétique par une vieille duchesse, le regard d'Elliott fut attiré par un éclat blanc. Ses yeux accrochèrent une chevelure à l'éclat des neiges les plus pures avant de tomber sur un regard plus bleu que les glaces et leurs reflets de saphir. L'étranger esquissa un geste avec son sceptre de bois gelé, laissant un trait de glace devant lui. Quelqu'un vint à poser le pied dessus et glissa, passant au travers de l'inconnu. Sur la piste, on s'inquiéta de la glace, mais pas de l'étranger que personne ne semblait voir sinon le roi. Ébahi, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Elliott ne put que partir à la poursuite de l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci s'en alla. Le souverain le suivit à travers les grands corridors du château pour finalement, au pied d'un escalier, se mettre à crier.

« Qui es-tu ?! Que veux-tu ?! »

L'autre s'arrêta à mi-parcours et se retourna en riant, se mettant à flotter dans les airs, accroupit sur son sceptre.

« Jack Frost, pour te servir, mon roi ! »

Elliott sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

« Jack Frost ? » Répéta-t-il. « J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. C'est... C'était un esprit frappeur qui sévissait dans le royaume il y a trois siècles. »

La légende lui offrit le plus franc des sourires.

« Tu vas voir ; on va bien s'amuser ! »

Elliott regarda alentours ; après tout il parlait avec un être qu'il avait semblé être le seul à pouvoir voir. Devenait-il fou ?

« Je... Mais... Tu... C'est... Comment ?... » Bafouilla-t-il.

Le sourire de Jack s'affaiblit légèrement, se faisant plus timide.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu de retard, mais à présent tu n'es plus seul. »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des complots. Le roi rayonne. Il a laissé les portes du château ouvertes. Il écoute les doléances, reçoit des délégations, signe des traités. Il fait ce dont il ne s'est jamais cru capable et se montre d'une extrême compétence malgré sa jeunesse. Il sourit, il rit, il irradie. De quel enchantement peut-il être victime, le prince qui fut si froid, si distant ? Ce n'est pas rassurant. Oui ; il sourit, il rit, il irradie... quand il est seul. Ou croit l'être. Il se montre moins fuyant avec les gens, mais toujours avec mesure. Cet étrange épanouissement est loin d'être au goût de tous. Le peuple et les autres royaumes s'y laissent tromper, mais le prince Andrew et les gens du château le voient d'un mauvais œil. Car le roi ne fait pas que sourire, rire et irradier seul. Il parle, aussi. Il entretien des conversations. Oh, il doit savoir que cela est mal, car il se cache, cherche les endroits les moins fréquentés, mais quiconque est un peu observateur et discret peut s'approcher d'Elliott sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et, tendant l'oreille, saisir ces moitiés de discussions dont l'autre partie n'existe que dans la tête de sa Majesté. Andrew, les lèvres pincées, le cœur lourd, prépare le coup d'État qui renversera le roi fou._

Le bras de Jack accroché au sien, accoudé à la rembarre d'un balcon, Elliott n'en pouvait plus de rire.

« Et là... » Poursuivit l'albinos. « La luge est partie dans les airs et s'est fracassée au pied d'une statue ! Plus de peur que de mal, le garçon n'a perdu qu'une dent ! »

Jack essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, riant de ses propres bêtises.

« Faire faire d'aussi périlleuses acrobaties à des enfants, tu n'as pas honte ! » Le gronda gentiment le roi.

La légende lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« Ils riaient ! Ils étaient heureux ! C'est pour ça que j'existe ! Pour amuser les gens ! » Dit-il, tout sourire, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre. Je m'étais promis de ne pas revenir à Arendelle avant ça. »

A son tour, Elliott se fit plus sérieux. Plus triste, aussi, mais son sourire demeurait encourageant.

« Parle-moi de toi. De qui tu étais avant de devenir Jack Frost. »

Jack poussa un soupir de fin du monde qui tira un léger rire au roi.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire amusante, mais bon, les désirs de sa Majesté sont des ordres ! » Fit-il mine de se plaindre avant de raconter. « Je vivais à plusieurs heures de marche du château. Avec ma petite sœur, nous sommes allés patiner sur un lac gelé dans la forêt ; la glace a cédé et je me suis noyé. L'homme de la lune m'a sauvé mais j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs. Au début, j'avais peur, puis j'ai cédé à la colère à force de sentir tous ces gens me passer au travers comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire fantôme. Après des semaines à terroriser les habitants d'Arendelle, j'ai réussi à écrire mon nom en lettres de glace sur le rempart, et c'est ainsi que 'Jack Frost' est apparu. Cependant, déjà à l'époque, Noirceur était plus puissant que tout le monde et je suis resté invisible aux yeux des gens. Quelques années plus tard, je suis parti en quête de mes souvenirs en me jurant de ne revenir qu'après avoir retrouvé la mémoire et compris pourquoi l'homme de la lune m'avait choisi. »

Le roi était surpris par le ton de la banalité employé par son ami pour conter une histoire qui n'avait rien de commun mais sourit, se disant que c'était du Jack tout craché. Toutefois, l'albinos jusque-là serein, parut mal à l'aise quand Elliott s'enquit ;

« Mais dis-moi, qui est Noirceur ? »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des cris. La rumeur de la folie du roi parcourt maintenant les rues de la ville aussi sûrement que le temps s'écoule. Elle atteindra bientôt les bourgs environnants, puis les plus lointains villages. Le peuple doute mais n'ose pas encore gronder contre ce roi si bon, si juste. Mais les complots n'ont pas besoin de l'appui total du peuple, juste qu'il soit suffisamment ébranlé pour rester neutre. Alors Elliott est assis sur son trône. La gorge serrée, il observe ces hommes qui lui font face. Des soldats de la vieille duchesse, menés par cette dernière. D'autres des Îles du Sud, menés par la treizième princesse ; Annie. Et une troupe d'Arendelle, à la tête de laquelle se trouve Andrew. Toutes ces lames pointées sur lui... le roi ne comprend pas. Son regard se fixe sur son frère. Il ne voit pas l'ombre qui rôde, se délectant de la scène. Peur. Colère. Rancœur. Noirceur sourit. Les conditions sont parfaites pour lui. Tapi dans l'obscurité, il jubile de cette occasion en or de faire sombrer un royaume depuis trop longtemps en paix._

« Elliott, rends-toi. Renonce à la couronne sans résistance et je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni à tes partisans, s'il t'en reste. » Énonça Andrew d'une voix forte.

Le roi se leva et les arbalètes furent bandées. D'un geste, le prince interdit les tirs. Elliott descendit lentement les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son cadet.

« Andrew... Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi ce bataillon ? Pourquoi ces armes ? Je ne peux pas croire... Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies comploté pour me renverser... »

Le prince fit cesser l'avancée de son aîné en lui mettant la pointe de son épée sur la gorge. Il répliqua, le regard dur, l'air dégoûté ;

« N'espère pas pouvoir m'attendrir. Je me trouve déjà charitable de te donner une chance de partir dans l'honneur. J'aurais pu profiter de ton sommeil pour te faire enchaîner et jeter en geôle. »

Le souverain approcha une main tremblante de la lame le menaçant. Il sourit pitoyablement à Andrew.

« Si j'acceptais une telle proposition, ce ne serait pas uniquement mon honneur, mais le tien et celui du royaume que je sauverais. J'imagine que ta position ne doit pas être agréable... »

Le cadet peinait visiblement à conserver son calme. Trop de choses dépendaient de l'issu de cette discussion et de la réponse du roi. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Effectivement, elle ne l'est pas. Alors ne la rends pas plus difficile encore. Ton règne a été bon pour Arendelle, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque que la folie qui te ronge te pousse soudainement à des œuvres plus destructrices. S'il te plaît, fais que le peuple et nos alliés se souviennent d'un grand roi de qui nous dirons que le poids de la couronne a été trop lourd et qu'il a su abdiquer avant d'enchaîner les mauvaises décisions. »

Voilà qui était mûrement réfléchi afin de convenir à tous, même à lui, mais Elliott ne pouvait accepter. Parce qu'il n'était pas fou. Parce que son frère était trop jeune et trop influençable. Son jugement était biaisé par les actes d'un aîné que ses souvenirs truqués ne lui permettaient plus de comprendre. Mais alors qu'Elliott allait répliquer, l'épée de son frère changea légèrement d'angle et un reflet attira l'attention du roi. Celui-ci tourna la tête et vit un grand homme maigre aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau pâle tirant sur le gris. Avec un sourire carnassier, il banda un immense arc noir dont la matière semblait en mouvance. Elliott écarquilla les yeux. Il eut juste le temps d'arracher l'un de ses gants et de s'interposer entre l'homme et sa cible ; Andrew. Il poussa un cri et ferma les yeux. Une douleur aiguë le prit au thorax et il cria à nouveau avant de s'effondrer. Son bouclier de glace avait freiné la flèche mais celle-ci l'avait tout de même suffisamment transpercé pour venir s'enfoncer d'un centimètre ou deux dans le torse du roi, répandant son poison noir. Le regard révulsé de douleur du souverain croisa celui stupéfié de son frère. Il hurla ;

« FUIS, ANDREW ! FUIS ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des suppliques. Les comploteurs reculent, effrayés par cette sorcellerie. Noirceur s'avance en ricanant, fermant les portes d'un revers de poignet pour empêcher quiconque de fuir ou d'entrer. Elliott se relève laborieusement, sa main gantée sur la blessure dont le nuage de sable noir s'étend douloureusement, et sa main dénudée tendue devant lui. Protecteur, il ne bouge pas de devant son cadet, la respiration sifflante. Il ne pense pas au fait qu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs devant témoin. Il ne pense pas au fait qu'il s'est, purement, simplement, instinctivement, servi de sa magie. Il ne pense qu'à recommencer si cela s'avère nécessaire. Il a déjà ôté de son esprit la présence des traîtres piégés avec lui mais dont il est pourtant encore le roi et qu'il se doit de défendre d'ennemis tels que celui auquel il fait face. Mais seul Andrew compte. Nul ne touchera jamais à un cheveu de son frère. En tout cas ; pas de son vivant. Son regard foudroie Noirceur. Ce dernier n'en rit que davantage._

« Quelle surprise ! Roi Elliott d'Arendelle, tu es donc l'heureux -ou malheureux ?- maître d'une puissante magie que je convoite ! Regarde ; tu les terrifies autant que moi. Cependant... » Et ses yeux se posèrent momentanément sur la blessure du roi. « Tu vas mourir. A moins, bien sûr, que je n'interrompe le processus. »

L'air de souffrir le martyr, la voix rauque, Elliott rétorqua âprement.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Noirceur. Jack m'a parlé de vous. Je sais quelles horreurs vous commettez. Je sais la terreur que vous aimez répandre. Vous avez déjà tenté de convaincre Jack de vous rejoindre, et, comme lui, je me dois de décliner la proposition. »

Noirceur haussa un sourcil amusé et répondit d'un ton doucereux.

« Oh. Tu connais ce bon Jack ? Mieux encore, tu peux le voir ? Pas étonnant, vu ton pouvoir. Que tu sois d'Arendelle, tout comme lui, est cependant une amusante coïncidence. Mais, dis-moi, à ton royal avis, pourquoi celui que tu dois naïvement considérer comme ton ami n'est-il pas ici pour lutter à tes côtés contre moi ? »

Le roi fit un mouvement brusque avec sa main, jetant sa magie sur le sol, créant une courbe de pics, sorte de mur de défense pour faire reculer la légende.

« N'imaginez pas que je vais vous écouter déblatérer sur son compte ! Il n'est pas un lâche ni ne sera jamais un quelconque allié pour vous ! Et soyez certain que je ne laisserai jamais Arendelle tomber entre vos mains ! Jamais je ne vous laisserai imposer le règne de la peur ici ! »

Noirceur éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Mais la peur est déjà reine en ces murs ! Tous me voient si je me montre ! Contrairement à Jack que toi seul peux fréquenter. Ton propre frère te croit fou ! Ton peuple t'a abandonné ! » Il montra les traîtres du menton. « A leurs yeux, tu n'es qu'un sorcier qui mérite la mort. Tu es seul. Tu l'as toujours été. Ton ami Jack ne viendra pas t'aider ; il a passé un marché avec moi. En échange de ses souvenirs que j'avais dérobé à la fée, il cessait de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il est si aisé de comprendre que c'est pour le remplacer que l'homme de la lune t'a créé. Parce que Jack n'était plus digne d'être un gardien. Mais, va savoir ce qui s'est passé, plutôt que de confier cette magie à un mort, comme il se doit, il s'est trompé et a pris un vivant. Voilà tout ce que tu es ; un monstre pour les humains et une erreur pour les gardiens. Mais avec moi... tu trouverais une place. Tes pouvoir ne seraient plus un poids. Tu n'aurais pas à te sacrifier pour des lâches. Tu ne serais plus jamais seul. Réfléchis bien, Elliott, ces gens qui t'exècrent valent-ils la peine que tu meures pour eux ?... »

Le roi ferma les yeux. Sa blessure le faisait abominablement souffrir et rien que pour cela, il était tenté de se laisser charmer par les propos de la légende. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la cage thoracique prisonnière d'un étau qui se resserrait un peu plus à chaque respiration. Une larme échappa à sa vigilance et elle glissa le long de sa joue avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la ravaler. Son silence prolongé et sa posture défensive qu'il ne quittait pas semblèrent faire perdre patience à Noirceur qui attaqua, ayant compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du roi. Ils échangèrent quelques coups s'annulant les uns les autres. Cela ne dura pas longtemps ; « l'infection » avait gagné suffisamment de terrain au cours de leur dialogue et fit rapidement vaciller Elliott qui s'effondra. Levant les yeux, il croisa un regard au bleu jumeau du sien. Le souverain avait pensé que son frère avait profité de l'échange verbal pour s'éloigner des deux belligérants, mais Andrew semblait tétanisé, le fixant, horrifié. Avisant des portes toujours closes par Noirceur, l'aîné, avec l'impression de se décomposer sur place, s'en remit à la légende.

« Laissez mon frère partir... Je vous en prie... Ne lui faites pas de mal... Faites ce que bon vous semble de moi mais laissez-le... Par pitié... »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu un cœur battre. Y a-t-il plus beau son que celui du battement régulier qui permet la vie à un être ? Mais celui d'Elliott faiblit. Les coups s'espacent dangereusement, se font plus hésitants. Sa respiration n'est plus qu'un sifflement à peine perceptible. Le décor tangue, se brouille. Mais un sourire apaisé naît sur ses lèvres ; plus il s'enfonce, plus sa mort se fait éminente, moins la douleur est grande. Tout sera bientôt fini. Il n'aura plus mal. Il n'aura plus peur. Cependant, un regret l'étreint tout à coup. Il laisse son frère derrière lui, à la merci de Noirceur. L'envie de se relever le prend soudain. Il veut s'assurer qu'Andrew s'en sortira sain et sauf, mais il ne voit ni n'entend plus rien. Les quelques sensations qu'il a de son corps sont les seules choses qui le raccrochent encore à la vie, à l'existence. Puis le néant survient. Privé de toute sensation, il a le sentiment d'être une sorte de chose trop étrange pour être qualifiée suspendue au-dessus d'un vide sans fin. Une douce lumière, celle d'un clair de lune, semble alors lui rendre la vue. Il se sent comme observé, jugé. Et brusquement, il se met à entendre de lourds sanglots ponctués de hurlements._

Le néant vola en éclats. Elliott était allongé sur le sol de la salle du trône, son regard précédemment sans vie fixé au plafond. Andrew était à genoux près du roi, la tête sur le torse du souverain, pleurant, criant, ses mains agrippées aux vêtements de son frère. Noirceur, à quelques mètres, leur tournant le dos, riait à gorge déployée. Elliott vint doucement poser sa main sur la tête de son cadet qui se redressa vivement avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Mais tu étais... Mais tu étais... Tu étais... » Bredouilla Andrew.

Le roi se releva, la glace recouvrant ses vêtements pour faire muer ces derniers. Sa couronne était tombée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Désormais vêtu de noir et d'un bleu nuit étincelant, il laissa tomber son autre gant. La rage et la magie hurlaient en lui, annonçant une terrible tempête.

« Quittez. Mes. Terres. » Ordonna-t-il, faisant se retourner la légende qui demeura interdite. « QUITTEZ. MES. TERRES. » Répéta le souverain avant de faire surgir un blizzard qui envoya Noirceur se fracasser contre un mur.

Bien sûr, la légende ne se laissa pas faire. Elle répliqua durement avec son sable noir et ses cauchemars. Un mur de glace naquit pour isoler les deux combattants des autres personnes piégées dans la salle. Andrew posa ses mains sur la glace, spectateur impuissant du combat qui s'opérait de l'autre côté de ce bouclier géant. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait mais assez pour avoir saisi que ce Jack qu'il avait déjà entendu son frère héler existait vraiment, et que, de fait, Elliott n'était pas fou. Que son frère s'était probablement toujours tenu loin de lui pour mieux pouvoir lui cacher cette magie. Qu'il avait été grièvement blessé pour le protéger. Que, peut-être... Peut-être son aîné l'aimait-il finalement un peu.

« ELLIOTT ! DERRIÈRE TOI ! » Hurla-t-il alors.

Le roi eut juste le temps de se retourner pour faire geler et éclater une créature ensablée qui lui fonçait dessus. Et comme Noirceur tentait encore de le convaincre de le rejoindre, Elliott le coupa d'une réplique venimeuse.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Mes propres parents m'ont fait vivre reclus, condamné à la chaleur d'un château, d'une chambre-prison parce qu'ils avaient peur de cette magie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ! Mais puis-je seulement le leur reprocher ?! Ils protégeaient le royaume ! Ils protégeaient mon frère ! Ils auraient pu tout simplement se débarrasser de moi, mais ils m'aimaient assez pour me garder ! »

Andrew porta une main à sa bouche. Alors c'était pour cela que ses parents avaient fermé les portes du château ? Pour cacher Elliott ? C'était pour cela que son frère, jusqu'à son couronnement, avait passé presque tout son temps dans sa chambre ? C'était pour cela qu'il refusait de lui ouvrir la porte ? Qu'il ne l'approchait plus ? Parce qu'il avait peur ? Parce qu'il se considérait... comme un danger ?

« Mais en quoi... En quoi construire un bonhomme de neige aurait-il pu s'avérer dangereux ? » Demanda-t-il pour lui-même. « Comment a-t-on pu me priver de toi... pour quelques flocons ? »

Il y eut alors une explosion qui les aveugla tous, rompit le mur-bouclier et répandit un froid glacial dans la salle du trône. Andrew se protégea le visage avec ses bras mais fut tout de même balayé par le souffle puissant. Toutefois, un épais tapis de neige amortit sa chute. Il se releva, grelottant, un nuage blanc se formant devant sa bouche à chaque expiration. Enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, il peina à rejoindre son aîné. Ce dernier était bras ballants, tête basse. Il leva les yeux vers son cadet, l'air hagard, épuisé.

« Il a réussi à s'enfuir. » Dit-il sur un ton coupable avant de lever une main tremblante vers le visage d'Andrew. « Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. » S'excusa-t-il en osant effleurer la joue de son frère du bout des doigts. « Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. » Répéta-t-il avant d'enlacer soudainement son cadet, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force dont il pouvait faire preuve. « Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. »

 _A travers le blizzard, j'ai entendu des promesses. Promesse d'un pardon. J'ai entendu un cœur cesser de battre au rythme effréné d'une vie contrôlée par la terreur. Promesse de sourires. Progressivement, il ralentit, s'ouvre au printemps tant aimé d'un autre. Promesse d'étreintes. Lentement, avec pudeur, la neige se laisse fondre, et l'eau s'immisce dans les terres fertiles trop longtemps délaissées pour nourrir les germes des premières fleurs. Promesse d'espoir. Alors tout juste écloses, c'est un souffle nouveau qui gonfle ses poumons et lui hérisse le poil ; cette chaleur étrangère est des plus agréables. Promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Le vent ne hurle plus, tout est calme. Apaisé, le roi règne, presque amusé par ses lointaines peurs ; souverain de ce pouvoir qui le parcourt sans lui geler les entrailles, appréciant ce sentiment qui le réchauffe et qu'il refuse de réprimer. L'enfant croyait l'être, mais l'adulte, lui, l'est vraiment ; tout-puissant._

« ELLIIIOOOOOOOOOTT ! » Rugit Andrew, enragé, en enfonçant la porte de la chambre de son frère. « ARRÊTE D'ENNEIGER LES JARDINS A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'EMMÈNE ANNIE S'Y PROMENER ! »

Le roi ferma la fenêtre et vint faire face à son cadet. Il avait l'air désintéressé mais Andrew savait que son aîné réprimait un large sourire.

« Oups. Mes excuses, mon prince. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie visée. »

Semblant suffoquer de colère, le prince reprit de plus belle.

« TU ES IMPOSSIBLE ! J'AI LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES AMIES ! »

Elliott, loin d'être impressionné, fit tourner quelques flocons autour de sa main.

« Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu te fasses des amies. Ce sont les courtisanes qui m'agressent la rétine. »

Andrew posa son doigt sur le torse de son frère, se faisant violence pour reprendre un ton plus bas.

« Eh bien occupe-toi des tiennes, pas des miennes. Je suis ton frère avant d'être ton sujet et j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Tu n'as aucun regard ni jugement à porter sur mes relations pour peu que cela ne mette pas la pérennité du royaume en jeu, OR, je te rappelle que tu as accordé ton pardon pour le coup d'État et, DE FAIT, tu n'es plus en position de faire subir à Annie tes foudres. »

Le roi ne put réprimer plus longtemps son sourire, clairement moqueur.

« Andrew, que dirais-tu d'un bonhomme de neige ? »

Le prince eut l'air interdit, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Elliott attrapa son visage et le tira vers lui, déposant un baiser à proximité de ses lèvres. Puis il s'en alla, laissant son frère figé au milieu de la chambre, rouge brique, et totalement désorienté.

 _Le blizzard s'était tu._

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'** **auteur : Ceci un crossover que j'ai réécrit trois fois avant de trouver une trame qui me convenait. **J'espère simplement que vous aurez apprécié !**** _**  
**_


End file.
